


Making Something Out of Nothing

by sally_gray



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :') I tried, A little bit anyway, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Boredom, Character Study, Gen, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Social Commentary, Suicide Attempt, basically just a really long run on sentence, but it's based off fictional renditions, but just in case, self harm is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally_gray/pseuds/sally_gray
Summary: The boys are stuck in the system, until they're not. Then all they have left to face is themselves.Pairings are like. There, but not.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. San's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. I'll come back around and do it later deffo. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy~

Okay so first of all, fuck the pandemic. That’s what started this tragic mudslide that lead to where we are now. The pandemic sucked, and the time before the pandemic sucked too, so fuck the time before that actually, as well.

“San, you ok? You’re looking a little more mopey than usual.”

I glared at Wooyoung until he left, hands raised in surrender. Turning back to my crusty old notebook, I squeezed in a few more comments of rage.

I didn’t sign up to be born. I mean, what the hell, mom? Why’d you not drop me on the head when I was a kid? For real.

Sighing, I laid my head on the table, willing the day to go faster. Dinner was soon. So soon. Just two more hours. Just make it…two more hours.


	2. San's POV

Once upon a time, there was a dude who was scared to leave his house. Then came the apocalypse.

Now I was stuck in a camp where we'd be safe, supposedly. The only place on the mountain where I could find refuge was a little cliff, far enough and dangerous enough that no one ever really bothered me up here.

“Dinner’s in five.”

Except for Yeosang.

Yeosang huffed at my lack of response, coming up to stand next to me. Yeosang sighed. “C’mon San.” He tugged on my arm, and I rose reluctantly.

We trudged back through the trees to the main area. Mostly everybody was there already. The tables were filled. We went up, got some food, and then looked to find a seat. Amongst the chatter of the people, there was a distinct, “San! Yeosang!”

Yunho was waving at us from a table near the back. Yunho was one of the only people here that wasn't a total butthead. He was a pretty nice guy.

We walked over to his table, weaving through the maze of people. It had taken me awhile to be able to eat in the actual mess hall.

I put my tray down and sat on the bench. It was only him and Wooyoung today.

Wooyoung was kind of awful, but somehow likable.

Wooyoung greeted us. “Oh, thank god. I thought I was gonna have to eat alone with him.”

“hey!” yunho grumbled.

“play nice!” Seonghwa glared at us from two tables over. Seonghwa was cool. He gave us extra food sometimes and wasn’t a total ass like the rest of the adults here.

“Where is Mingi anyways?” Wooyoung asked. 

“who knows,” Yeosang said through a mouthful of food.

Yunho hummed. “I mean he’s usually out by the border. I hope he didn’t get in trouble again.” Mingi was always getting put in detainment for trying to leave or loitering around the gate.

“Let go of me!”

Speak of the devil.

Everyone in the main area stopped and stared as Mingi was dragged towards the leader’s office. He disappeared behind the door amongst a long string of curses.

The door slammed shut.

Eating commenced.

Our table stayed silent.

Life went on.


	3. Yunho's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho visits Mingi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the chapter :) but good news it's edited a little bit now

The room was dark. I walked blindly to the metal door in the very back, and when I got there, I kneeled down and flipped open the food slot. “Hi.”

“’Sup.”

“How long are you in there?”

“eh. Just tonight. I’ll be out for breakfast,” Mingi answered.

I sighed. “Can’t you just… not break every damn rule?”

“I’m not submitting,” he said stubbornly.

“You don’t have to submit. Just keep your head down, ok?”

“That’s literally what submitting is, dude.”

I groaned, covering my face with my hand. "ok, ok." Why couldn’t Mingi just accept life on the mountain? Sure, it was kinda shitty, but It was life.

"Look. I’m not submitting. I’ve done enough of that. I’m getting out of here.

“I’ll show you, one day. I’ll take us all away from this hellhole.” Mingi’s voice was just as strong with conviction as all the other arguments before.

I hung my head in defeat. “Okay. Do you need anything?”

“naw, I’m good.”

I rose to my feet. “I’ll see you later then.”

“yeah man.”

Fuck.


	4. 3rd person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi attempts to break out (again). It ends badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there's like a non-graphic whipping scene.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Mingi ignored Wooyoung, continuing to toss a long rope over the wall, feeding it onto the other side.

“No seriously. They’re gonna _kill_ you when they catch you.”

Mingi just smiled at Wooyoung. “They can’t catch me if they can’t find me.”

“you are the stupidest person I’ve ever met, oh my god.” Wooyoung shook his head. Looking around for lookouts, he spotted San wandering through the woods, looking down.

“Oi! San!”

San jerked his head up from the ground and stared.

“C’mere!” Wooyoung waved his hand in a beckoning gesture.

San hesitantly started walking towards them.

“anyway,” Wooyoung continued, “tonight’s that good pasta thing. You’re missing out dude.”

“eh.” Mingi shrugged noncommittedly, winding up the leftover rope.

“what are you guys doing?” San asked as he joined them.

“I’m not doing anything! Mingi’s trying to break out again.”

San’s eyebrows scrunched together. “You’re gonna miss pasta night.”

“I know, right?! That’s what I’m trying to tell him.”

Mingi interrupted Wooyoung. “It’s all about the long-term stuff. Pasta doesn’t matter.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

“You’re gonna be punished again.” San looked at Mingi with pity.

Mingi smiled kindly at San. “it’s alright. If I don’t make it, there’s always another day.”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy, dude,” Wooyoung huffed.

A tree branch snapped behind them.

Lookouts.

Mingi dropped the rope and started running back up the mountain, the other two right behind him.

“hey!” the lookout yelled.

“fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-“

“Wooyoung please-shut up” San got out, dodging around the tree in front of him.

The chase was embarrassingly and pathetically short. Mingi was a philosopher, not an active sort of guy. The lookout grabbed Mingi from behind pinned his arms behind his back.

Mingi sighed.

\---

Mingi was in the leader’s office, about to get put back in detainment again. Wooyoung and San were watching from outside, sitting on a windowsill.

“it seems you’re not learning your lesson. I’m afraid we’ll have to up the punishment.”

Wooyoung and San looked at each other with wide eyes.

As soon as he saw the whip, San smacked a hand over Wooyoung’s eyes and pulled them roughly down from the window. Wooyoung fought him, trying to get back up, when there was a loud crack and a cry of pain, and they both froze.

Wooyoung slowly stood back up and climbed onto the windowsill. San didn’t stop him this time. He curled up into a ball, and they stayed there.

Even when the begging began.

Even when the begging died out suddenly, steady whips still filling the air.

They stayed until it was silent once more.

Wooyoung stared at the mess, in the center of it a boy, eerily quiet, lying on the ground. Still enough to be dead.


	5. 3rd Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beating, Mingi isn't the same. He's giving up, and Seonghwa talks him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide attempt

It was a few days after ‘the incident’. San and Wooyoung didn’t talk about it. Didn’t go _near_ it with a ten foot pole. Everyone continued on normally. What the hell else were they supposed to do?

Yeosang and Wooyoung were walking aimlessly around the mountain, nothing else to do.

“-and then the ass-turd told me to wash his shit, too. And I was like, ‘fuck you’. I mean, what kind-”

“oh shit.”

Wooyoung turned to see Yeosang’s face fall. “what? what?!”

Yeosang broke into a run towards San’s cliff.

Wooyoung followed after him instinctively, realizing with horror what Yeosang meant as they came to Mingi’s tall form standing on the ledge, arms eagle spread.

“san. San. Go get Seonghwa, okay?” Yeosang was speaking gently to San, who looked terrified.

Wooyoung stepped up behind Mingi, leaving a wide, wide space between them. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“leave me alone.”

“Um. No.”

Mingi sighed. “fine. Bear witness to me becoming free. I will finally break out.”

“That’s retarded. You’re about to kill yourself.”

Mingi didn’t react, unworried. “Yeah. and as my body hits the ground, I will no longer be trapped here.”

Yeosang joined the duo after San scampered off. “Mingi, can you come down? Please?”

“I can’t, man. I’m not submitting anymore. I’m done with that.”

Wooyoung groaned in frustration. “Will you just shut up with your ‘submitting’ bullshit!”

<< _Wooyoung._ >> Yeosang hissed.

Wooyoung ignored him. “I get we’re not all woke like you with your ‘society bad’ but killing yourself isn’t wokeness, it’s fucking-“ He broke off, waving his hands in the air uselessly. “the-the opposite of woke. _Jesus._ Oh my god. You’re fucking about to die, and we’re all gonna-“

Mingi sighed again. “It’s okay. You don’t have to fight me. I’ll do it on my own.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! JUST GET OF THE-

A hand grabbed Wooyoungs shoulder. “It’s alright. I’ve got it now.”

Seonghwa.

Thank christ.

Wooyoung and Yeosang backed away from Mingi and the ledge. Wooyoung stumbled a few times, unable to look away to watch where he was going.

As soon as they hit the trees, Yeosang’s legs gave out. He almost fell on the ground, had he not been caught by a breathless Yunho.

“shit.” Yunho gasped out, “what’s-what’s happening?”

“…” Yeosang opened his mouth, but nothing came out, just a croak that shuttered pitifully before dying out.

Wooyoung spoke up, arms wrapped around his chest, “Mingi’s trying to jump off the fucking cliff.”

“Oh my god.“ Yunho made for the treeline.

Yeosang pulled him back, shaking his head furiously. “Seonghwa’ll fix it."

Yunho hesitated, taking in the two boys’ expressions. He looked helplessly towards Mingi, but Yeosang tightened his grip and Yunho finally nodded, resigning himself to watch uselessly from the stands.

And so they watched.

“-and your thoughts and feelings are valid, honey. Now. Could you tell me if you were planning to jump?”

“I was.”

“Does it have to be right now? ‘Cause I need someone to help me find new water. I can convince them to let you come.”

“I know what you’re doing, man. I appreciate your efforts. Nothing’s going to change though, whether it’s now or later.”

“What won’t change?” Seonghwa’s voice stayed gentle.

Mingi shrugged. “Everything. The whole system.”

“I can’t promise you it will, but I can get you outside for a few hours. Would you like to experience that just once? Going outside? Afterwards, you can come right back up here,” he reassured.

Mingi turned around to face Seonghwa. “I would like that, but…I need to do this.”

“You don’t need to,” Seonghwa said so, so gently.

“You’re wrong.”

“Okay,” Seonghwa raised his hands placidly. “Are you scared, honey?”

Mingi blinked. “not really. I don’t care much for my life anymore, whether I live or die.”

“Then what’s the harm in staying alive?” Seonghwa asked carefully. “Your feelings you’ve told me are valid. So, so valid. I can understand why you need to do this. But could you just wait one more day?”

Mingi swallowed before shaking his head. “I can’t.”

“Okay. Okay. Mingi, can you just take one step closer to me? I want to give you a hug before you go.”

Mingi smiled. “I know what you’re doing.”

“I know you do,” He said softly.

Mingi hesitated. “I know what you’re doing.” He said again, but slowly took a step towards Seonghwa.

Seonghwa rushed forward and grabbed Mingi, pulling him towards solid ground. “It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay” he repeated again and again, wrapping Mingi up in his arms.

Mingi gazed at the sight of the world under them. “I don’t understand. Why…I…I. Nothing is going to change. Why did I…” he trailed off.

“It’s just instinct to live.” Seonghwa said, looking into Mingi’s eyes intently. He tucked Mingi’s hair behind his ear. “it’s okay.”

Eventually he got up, pulling gently at Mingi’s wrist to follow. Mingi followed behind as he walked to the boys waiting by the trees.

Yunho hurried to hug Mingi tightly, and Yeosang had relaxed slightly, wearily, and Wooyoung started yelling at Mingi how he was an idiot. Everyone was alive still, and Mingi was going to find water with him, so Seonghwa told his heart to stop beating so fucking fast and his head to stop thinking. Everything was okay. It had to be.


	6. Yunho's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho reflects on the mountain and how it might not fit everyone's needs after all.

I lied awake, staring at the sky, lying right in front of the door of the leader's cabin. Even though there was a locked metal cell keeping Mingi from getting back to that damned cliff, I had to be sure.

How shitty do things have to get to say 'no more'? Were we even safe here? The mountain's system is meant to protect people's lives, but Mingi almost died today _because_ of it. The system drove Mingi to this.

There were footsteps coming up beside me. I sat up slowly, turning to see Yeosang, Wooyoung, and San. They sat silently, and... we just stayed there for a minute.

I tilted my head back up, but the stars were too bright, so I stared at the ground instead.

“why did it kill Mingi? What went wrong?” I asked weakly, hiding my eyes behind my hair and my heart behind my hands. “It's not _suppposed_ to be wrong.”

Yeosang hummed and was quiet for a moment, turning the question over around his head. Then, “Some people just don't belong on the mountain.” _Like Mingi, with his hatred toward the system the mountain follows._

_Like Wooyoung, with his chaos that gives the mountain hatred towards him, and San, with his caution._

_Too much and too little. Two opposites of the spectrum, same response. A big fat 'fuck you'._

_Like Yunho, with his softness that the mountain exploits and destroys._

_And like Yeosang, with his sick, sick mind._

_Mountain or not, he just doesn't belong._

_And what the fuck do you do then?_


	7. Wooyoung's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mysterious figures enter the camp. I wonder who they could be :)

I rose with the sun like any other day. I changed into my jeans, and went to breakfast. Time moved slow, like usual. Yunho wasn’t there to liven up the mood, still playing watchdog, so I got stuck with the miserable lot, Yeosang and San. They were dead silent, like usual.

I flopped over the table. “So this sucks.”

The two voiced their agreement.

Sticking my head up I scanned the area, bored out of my mind. There was nothing special. Except for the two figures making their way through the trees towards us.

“um.”

“what?” Yeosang said, turning the direction I was facing. “Ah.”

The one with the mullet noticed us staring and winked, raising a finger to his mouth, telling us to stay quiet. What the hell. He looked us over and nodded, nudging his partner and pointing at us. He nodded back and they came over to our table.

“hey, guys.” The one with the black bull cut greeted us, taking a seat on the bench next to Yeosang. He gave Yeosang a weird bro nod that Yeosang returned.

San raised an eyebrow, picking up his cup to hide his face. I stifled a laugh and he rose his gaze to stare at me. Nice.

“…hi." I said suspiciously. "How did you get in?"

“we snuck in.” The black-haired boy said simply.

“the gate is camouflaged, dude. How’d you even find the entrance?”

The black-haired boy looked surprised. “the lights on the gate, of course.”

Oh my god. Mingi put up those dumb lights in hopes of travellers finding this place. And it actually fucking worked.

“Mingi’s gonna lose his shit,” Yeosang said, as I bursted into gleeful laughter. It _worked_.

The black-haired boy leaned forward. “Me and Joong are from another camp. We broke out, looking for a better life. We were in the area and decided to see if there’s anybody in here that wants to join in.”

Turning to San and Yeosang, I asked them, “What do you guys think?”

Yeosang shrugged.

“shouldn’t we wait for Mingi though?” San asked.

“I mean yeah, obviously. I dunno how to get him outta that stupid cage though.” I said, slurping up a spoonful of soup.

The black-haired boy nodded at us, “We’ll get him out.”

“Well, he tried killing himself, so they put him on suicide watch and everything. Good luck getting him out.”

The black-haired boy clapped Joong on the back. “Hongjoong can get him out. No need to worry.” He looked at all of us and smiled, weirdly charming with his small teeth. “so. Are you in or out?”

I blinked at him. “bro. I don’t even know your name.”

“oh. I’m Jongho.”

“I’m in. This place blows,” San said suddenly.

“Me too then.” I said, slamming my hands on the table, smiling at San.

He looked down and went back to blowing bubbles in his cup.

Yeosang nodded slowly. “okay.”

Hongjoong smiled at us warmly. “Alright then. Welcome. Now. Where’s the cage?”

He stood up from the table and told us he’d be right back. I, of course, got up and followed him. He looked at me for a second before shrugging. We got to the office, and then he went up and turned the knob to the door as if there wasn’t somebody guarding the cage inside, like I literally just said.

I tapped on his shoulder hastily, hissing. “there’s a guard in there, dude.”

“ah. Right.”

“We’re gonna die.” I said, disbelieving. “I’m gonna die. I haven’t even gotten San to like me. The asshole guard is gonna kill us and I’m gonna die.”

Hongjoong smiled awkwardly. “It’s alright. We’ll get out.”

I resigned myself to my fate.

He opened the door and…

“Oh, fuck yes!”

“Language.” Seonghwa said mildly from his spot on the ground next to the cell, not looking up from the card game him and Yunho were playing.

“hyung,” I said impatiently.

Seonghwa finally looked up and did a double take, getting up and pulling out his knife. “let my kid go.”

“I’m fine. We’re here to get Mingi.”

Hongjoong held up his hands in a form of surrender.

Seonghwa squinted at him suspiciously. “Wooyoung, get over here,” he said, dragging me further into the room, away from Hongjoong. “stay behind me.”

“I’m not your enemy. We’ve come to find a better life.” Hongjoong said. He explained the situation, Seonghwa’s face staying blank throughout his whole explanation.

“You all agreed to go with them on your own free will?” Seonghwa looked at me, eyes imploring and serious.

“yes,” I nodded eagerly.

He sighed.

“Mingi, you can come back out.” When I looked at him questioningly, he shrugged. “I always unlock the door during my shift.”

Mingi opened the door, looking oddly calm considering our situation that he'd been dreaming for. “are we going back to the card game?”

Seonghwa looked at him with a sad gaze. “did you hear all that?” he asked.

“yeah.”

“do you…have any thoughts about their plan?”

Mingi shook his head. “good for you guys. It’s wicked cool out there.”

“Mingi.”

Yunho said with a firm voice. “go with them.” His eyes were shiny.

I stared at Yunho. “um, what happened to our rule-following boy scout?”

“life.” he said sarcastically, not bothering to look away from Mingi. “you have to go.”

“why?” Mingi asked.

Yunho sniffled. “’Cuz there’s something out there better than this. There’s gotta be.’”

Mingi looked at him. He broke eye contact. “…I can’t.”

“yeah, you can.”

“then I won’t.” Mingi sat down and picked up his cards. “it’s your turn.”

Yunho looked helplessly at Mingi, before he seemed to get an idea. “fine. Well I’m going.” _Homebody Yunho_ was going?

Mingi glared at him. “yeah right. Why?”

“I’m ready to go.” Yunho squared his shoulders with resolve. “This mountain sucks. I’m leaving. The system can suck my ass.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Yunho, you absolute legend.”

He smiled slightly.

“Fuck yea. Everybody goes or nobody goes,” I said. “Seonghwa, you’re coming too.”

Seonghwa spluttered. “ _Me?_ ”

“yeah. The system is shit, and you know it.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw even Mingi crack a smile. After all this time, finally I listened. Finally, he was being taken seriously.

Seonghwa bit the inside of his cheek.

“trust your gut. What’s your first instinct?” Hongjoong said softly.

Seonghwa looked at him, really looked at him, before he folded up his knife and shoved it in his pocket. “to get the hell away from here.”

“you’re the last one,” I said to Mingi. “None of this would’ve happened if you didn’t hide those stupid lights on the gate.”

Mingi sighed.

“fine.”

I grinned.

So breaking out was a total fucking mess. The guy from the next shift came in and yelled for the leader, exposing us.

Hongjoong shoved him out of the way and started running, laughing at us to follow him. Somebody started shooting, so Yunho pulled out his pistol and went apeshit, shooting everyone that dared move to try to stop us. We joined back together with Jongho, Yeosang, and San at the bottom of the mountain when we met at the gate. Seonghwa unlocked the gate, and we ran into the wilderness.

I saw some of my traps in their full glory, hidden in the foliage, and lead people over to activate them, while Yeosang, Seonghwa, and San pulled out their knives to defend against anyone that got too close.

Eventually, the remaining people turned back, getting too far for comfort from the mountain.

I was high on adrenaline by the time Jongho told us we could stop running. I was bleeding in a few places, and we were outside exposed to all danger, but all I could feel was excitement.


	8. San's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it's way to Jonho's vehicle.

Jongho said they had a truck parked in some hidden grove near a road, so here we were now, walking. Outside the mountain seemed to be the same as on the mountain. The only thing there to do is walk around. I didn’t mind it, I guess. I just thought there’d be something more.

I stopped to take a look at a peculiar flower, and I guess nobody realized, because I got left behind.

The trees loomed over me, surrounded by unfamiliar grounds from every side. I felt the prickle of fear follow down along my spine, and my breathing started coming a little heavy. Panic. Is. My favorite. I stood, trying to listen to any voices, or shoes on the ground to no avail.

I was all alone.

I sat where I was, next to the vibrant flower. No reason in getting even more lost. They’d. They’d eventually realize. Right?

The wind picked up, and I curled my arms into my chest, resting my head on my knees.

It was colder on the mountain.

Typically, I go out of my way to be alone. But solitude never is tailored to your needs. There’s most always something. The loneliness catches up. The anxiety builds up. Before shit hit the fan, I was a total shut in. After shit hit the fan, I waited in my house for the end of the world to kill me, like what happened to all the people on tv. Houses demolished and dead bodies and fear. My death never came. I had to leave when the raiders came, and a nice enough group took me in and kept me alive long enough to realize how very much I wasn’t worth it and kicked me out. That was when I found myself wandering my way to the mountain. Seonghwa was the one on lookout, and he took pity on me and took me in.

It was well fun on the mountain. I kept myself entertained walking around, maybe drawing if I had enough energy. You learn to be bored after the first few months of isolation.

This alone was different. This alone was scary. The mountain sucked, but it was home. It was routine and the same space every day. Why the fuck did I leave again?

“San!” Someone shouted from far away enough to ignore. I kept my head buried in my hands.

There were footsteps and somebody was crouching in front of me.

“San, honey, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were gone soon enough. Are you cold? The car’s not far from here,” Seonghwa fretted quietly.

I shook my head.

“ok, well I’m glad then. Let’s get you up, alright?” He gently patted my shoulder and I sighed, pushing myself off the ground.

I stood up, and to my embarrassment, everyone was there looking at me.

Awkwardly I cleared my throat, shoving my hands into my pockets. “Let’s go?”

Wooyoung

We began the trek back. This time Seonghwa took the back. I slowed my pace, letting Mingi and Yeosang pass me to keep talking to him about the book I just read. “So anyway, then the dude’s best friend turned out to be the traitor, and he was all shocked even though it was pretty obvious-“

“Wooyoung, no one gives a shit about your book,” Yeosang turned to walk backwards, giving me a flat look.

“good thing I wasn’t talking to you then, huh?” I glared at him, and he rolled his eyes and turned back around.

“So the best friend was the traitor, and the dude was super betrayed and all, and it was really fucking dramatic and-“

“Wooyoung, really man. Nobody wants to hear about that right now,” Yunho said from the front.

I spluttered. “Well, I don’t fucking care. San wants to hear about the betrayal, right San?” I looked over at him.

San shook his head. “not really.”

I huffed. “rude. I was talking to Seonghwa, anyway. Why don’t you all mind your own beeswax?”

“you’re so fucking loud we couldn’t drown you out if we tried,” Yeosang called back at me, and I flipped him off.

“Fine. How long until we’re there?”

“about 10 minutes.” Jongho called back.

“great. Well then. How are you?” I asked San. “Kinda sucked that you got left behind.”

He grimaced at that. “I’m ok.”

“cool. Well, _I’m_ fantastic, thank you for asking,” I looked for a reaction, but his face stayed the same. “Do _you_ like reading much?”

San shook his head. “It’s ok. I just don’t have the focus.”

I pondered this. “I could read to you.”

San looked up; eyebrows all scrunched up. He eyed me unsurely, as if trying to tell if it was a joke.

I hurried to assure him. “For real. All you do is walk around. It might add that spice to your life you were looking for.”

His mouth made a tight line, hard enough to go white on the edges, and he turned back to the ground. His lips flinched up into a brief smile.


	9. Yeosang's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh. another character has a meltdown lol. Yeo gets triggered by a disturbing dream and spirals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: minor-ish self-harm and spiraling thoughts? kind of a meltdown. If this is upsetting, plz don't read.
> 
> note to self: edit later. this is a hot mess

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I asked myself, waving off everyone’s questions of where I was going. _What the actual_ fuck _is wrong with me?_

I groaned, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes. _I can’t believe this’ happened_ twice. _Twice!_ Two times I’ve had a dream of fucking my sister.

I’m not incestuous. I don’t want to fuck my sister. But I just had a dream where I-

God.

Somebody grabbed my shoulder. I shoved them off.

I don’t belong in their merry group. Nobody needs some freaky alien from hell. What am I doing? I should just go away.

“Yeosang! Bro. Where’re you going? Seriously.”

Hongjoong was following me. “Can you fuck off?” I said, speeding up my steps.

“You might get lost,” Hongjoong said seriously.

“I’m not gonna get lost.”

_Get away-get away-get away-g-_

“Well who knows what’s out there? We’re safer as a group.”

I started running.

“Oi! What the fuck? Wait!”

My lungs were already burning. Fuck me.

I ran till I decided I got far enough from stupid Hongjoong.

_Why won’t he leave me alone? He’s gonna find out and he’s gonna be disgusted and-and beat me up. Or just actually kill me. Oh my god, he’s gonna kill me. That’s going to be terrifying._

Kneeling to the ground, I grabbed at my hair. _Fuck me. Is this just a delusion? I’m fucking crazy. They’re gonna lock me up. I’ll never be alone again. They’re gonna lock me in that stupid cell forever._

I let out a sob in my despair. There was too much. I had to get it out. I had to-

I got up; went to the nearest tree, punching it as hard as I could. It was feeble, watered down by the tears blurring my eyes. I punched till I drew blood. Two hands grabbed my right wrist holding me in place.

“Yeosang.” Hongjoong was looking at me with barely hidden panic. “Seonghwa told me you can’t. I’m sorry.”

He fucking followed me.

He was holding me in place.

_He’s gonna kill me._

Hongjoong raised his hand and I _flinched._ Hard.

Cowering before him, I _prayed_ for the first time in years. “Hail Mary full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.”

“Yeosang, what the everloving _fuck_ -“

“Blessed are thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit-“

“Yeosang. Buddy.”

“-Holy Mary Mother of God,”

Hongjoong wiped a hand over his face.

“pray for us sinners,” I whispered. “now and at the hour of our death.”

He looked at me with wide eyes. “I’m gonna get Seonghwa, okay?” he asked me.

Oh, god please yes. I nodded, all too eager.

Hongjoong turned around the way we came, shooting me an undecipherable look.

I blanked out while he was gone. My mind finally filled with cotton and I was numb to it all.

I saw a figure coming back and started walking towards him, lessening the number of steps he’d have to take to come get me.

When I got close enough to Seonghwa, I tried to get over and done with the inevitable, opening my mouth to say, “Sorry for being a brat. I’m okay.”

Seonghwa looked pained. “Yeo, we’ve talked about this.”

I sighed. “I’m okay now,” I tried to appease him. “Just a bad dream.”

He smiled a tiny, sad smile. “Okay. Can you move your fingers okay?” Seonghwa hovered awkwardly with his hands, not wanting to touch me. I didn’t like it after my meltdowns.

I flexed my fingers, showing him my intact hands.

“I’m sorry for sending Hongjoong. I was busy. I had to send somebody,” he apologized.

“It’s okay. I was only unsafe for like a second though. Nobody had to come,” I lied through my teeth. I wish people would leave me alone.

Seonghwa gave me a look. “Hongjoong didn’t quite say the same.”

“Well, I’m glad you trust a complete stranger over me,” I said bitterly. I walked around him to start going back, Seonghwa following behind.

Seonghwa stayed quiet for a minute before responding.

“I trust you,” he said. “I don’t trust the sick that’s inside you.”

We had talked about it. There were no shrinks available. Seonghwa had to go on what he’d learned from books and what I told him.

One day, he brought it up. He told me I wasn’t crazy. He told me my brain was sick, like your lungs get sick or whatever. He told me a lot of people didn’t understand that.

But Seonghwa made the effort to.

Yunho and Wooyoung and San and Mingi helped in their own way. They never treated me different than anyone else, even after they’d witnessed the episodes.

“You’re doing really well, Yeo. You haven’t had an episode in a while,” Seonghwa praised, like a kindergarten teacher telling a kid they did a good job. “You can always talk to me, okay? I swear I won’t hate you.”

It pissed me off, but I found myself believing him. Maybe it was how many times before he’d reminded me that it was starting to finally sink in. Enough of the fog of the sick had lifted to let me think more rationally. To see that maybe, I didn’t have to go away.

Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, yeo doesn't wanna bang his sister. It was just a topic that's kinda taboo and I needed to talk about those shitty dreams somewhere. :')


	10. 3rd Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno what this is. I might take it down later lol.

“Ugh. We slept too late. The sun’s already going down,” Hongjoong said, stretching.

He sighed out noncommittedly. “oh well.”

“Not like we have anywhere to be,” Jongho said. He was up, rolling up his blanket. “What do you say we do today?”

Hongjoong hummed, thinking.

“I have no idea,” he said finally. “How are we on food?”

“we’re great on food. Prolly with all that astronaut food and cereal we’re set for a few months.”

“Fantastic,” Hongjoong flopped back down so he was lying on his back. “Another day to waste away. How long is the human expectancy rate?”

“That’s a rather grim way to start the evening,” Seonghwa said, yawning. When he sat up, his hair was flat on the left side of his head. It was mildly endearing. “Um, let’s see. You’ve got quite a few decades left if all goes according to plan.”

Hongjoong groaned. “I might as well just kill myself now.”

Seonghwa stiffened. “I’m not sure that joke is-”, he started, but Hongjoong just waved him off.

“No, it’s okay for me to say that ‘cause only half-joking.”

Seonghwa gave a pained smile. “Well that makes it even worse.”

Hongjoong’s face softened. He spoke back gentler this time. “Hey. Coping’s coping, you know?”

“You’d think with all this time, you’d have picked a better coping skill,” Jongho piped up.

Hongjoong threw a stick at him. “Ya. Show your elders some respect.”

Jongho just laughed, not worried.

“Hey, where’re you going hyung?” a sleepy voice asked.

Hongjoong and Jongho perked up and noticed Seonghwa was already a few feet away from them, walking towards the trees.

“Just my morning routine, Yunho. Don’t mind me, I’ll be right back.”

“Why does no one understand that we are not safe to be wandering around alone?” Hongjoong asked. “Where are you going?”

Seonghwa rubbed the back of his neck. “Just a little off the way. I don’t…” He trailed off. “I need to meditate for a little while,” Seonghwa said, cheeks turning slightly red. “Look, don’t make fun of me, okay? I get enough of that shit from Yeosang and Wooyoung.”

“There’s an idea,” Jongho said, grinning. “Why don’t you go meditate with Seonghwa?”

“If you think I can sit still and do nothing for an hour, you’re dead wrong.”

Seonghwa shook his head. “I don’t really sit still. I walk around. It’s not really proper meditation, just some paying attention to the senses and stuff.”

Hongjoong thought for a minute, before getting a brilliant idea. “Why don’t we all meditate together? I’m not gonna be the only one suffering.”

“Hell no,” Yeosang spoke up from where he’d been watching the conversation silently.

Jongho smiled at him, eyes shining in amusement. “Why not?”

Yeosang frowned. “I’m not gonna pretend I’m one with the Earth for a whole walk,” he said. “That shit is fake.”

“You can really just walk with us then. I don’t think Seonghwa would mind,” Hongjoong said.

Yeosang glanced at him before looking down in his lap.

“I’ll go if Yeosang goes,” Yunho said suddenly.

“I’ll go if Yunho goes,” San added, rubbing his eyes as his head peeked out of his blanket.

Wooyoung sat up. “Well, I’ll go if San goes.”

Yeosang glared mildly at Wooyoung. “traitor,” he said under his breath.

Mingi sat up as well, albeit slower. “I’m down.”

“Wow, okay then. If Yeosang’s in I guess we really are all going,” Hongjoong said.

Yeosang shrugged. “Okay. Fine, I guess.”

“Alright,” Hongjoong popped up, filled with a sudden boost of enthusiasm. “Let’s go on a walk then.”

And so, the team set off together into the dying embers of daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a vision in my head of all of them sitting in a circle meditating (trying to anyway) together. For some reason it seemed really domestic to me and I got emotional, and I think meditation night is gonna be a new thing.
> 
> So like constructive criticism would mean a lot to me uwu. If you tell me what's bad about it I'll love you forever.


	11. San's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on the walk together and San & Woo have some bonding time hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might combine this with the chapter before this. um. But hope you enjoy~
> 
> please consider leaving a comment letting me know everything I did wrong. I'll love you forever :)
> 
> btw ty so much for reading! it means a lot. The fact that 3 people even liked it enough to kudos? Jesus take the wheel.

We’d been walking for about 30 minutes in peace before Wooyoung decided to grace me with his presence.

“So um. How’s your meditation going?” Wooyoung asked. Recently, he’s been even more clingy than usual.

“It’s ok,” I replied.

“Yeah?”

“Yea.”

He stared at me hopefully. This guy.

“What about you?”

The smile I got was blinding. It lit up the evening with a warm glow. Wooyoung was glowing; all because I initiated conversation.

He looked to be picking his words very carefully. “I’m kind of vibing with it,” he said, immediately grimacing. “It’s. Ah. A nice night to be out, y’know?”

“it really is,” Seonghwa said from behind us. Everybody had kind of formed into a clumpy line to stay together easier. I don’t think Mingi had any idea where he was going, despite being in the front. I appreciated Seonghwa’s caution so I wouldn’t get left behind again but letting Mingi take the lead might’ve been the stupidest idea ever. At least he was having fun?

I guess Yeosang would be able to lead us back if we did get lost. He has a creepily good sense of direction.

The guys were singing loudly from up front. They gave up on meditating real fast. “46 bottles of beer on the wall, 46 bottles of beer…“ Jongho was teaching them ‘travelling songs’ or something. It was a little worrying how loud they were being. We were living in an apocalypse for Pete’s sake.

“What do we do now?” Yeosang asked. For someone so against doing this he seemed to be enjoying himself the most.

“now we go to our sense of smell. Try and breathe through your nose and pay attention to what you smell.”

“All I can smell is Wooyoung.”

I bit back a laugh.

Wooyoung gave Yeosang the middle finger.

We walked in silence for a few yards. The guys were down to 22 bottles of beer.

I looked at the ground for a minute before I hesitantly asked, “Where were you before the mountain?”

Wooyoung beamed.

I looked back down.

“I grew up in the suburbs. All the kids at my school were assholes. What about you?”

“I was on a boat.” I told the ground.

“Oh. How’d you get on one of those?”

“mm.” I shrugged. “the people I was travelling with just had one.”

“Why the hell did you come to the mountain then?”

“They kicked me out.”

“Oh, shit,” Wooyoung said. “What’d you do?”

“What do you think I did?” I looked at him incredulously. “I was just, myself, and they got sick and tired of me.”

Wooyoung looked weirdly angry. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Have you met me?” I asked quietly.

“yeah, and you’re a pretty cool person, so I dunno what you’re talking about,” Wooyoung said. “Those people were stupid. I’m glad you got rid of them.”

Huh.

I looked at him with wide eyes. “You mean that bro?”

“Course bro,” he said smiling.

Huh.


	12. 3rd Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeo and jongho met before. we get a flashback of their first meeting because i said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited :)

It was a group decision that they stayed in the clearing in the forest for another week. There was clean enough water nearby that they’d found on the walk, plus Mingi had said the place had ‘good vibes’. So that was where they were now.

The moon was out again. They were huddled around a fire, talking boisterously, and laughing. If the laughs were forced, no one said anything. Wooyoung and San were sitting together, looking over a sheet of paper, heads almost brushing. Yunho, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Mingi were in the middle of some roleplaying game. That left quiet Yeosang and leader Jongho sitting across from each other over the fire, occasionally making brief eye contact.

It was a peaceful night. No one knew what was to come. They feared but pushed it to the back of their minds. They hurt, but covered it with smiles.

Jongho made eye contact and nudged his head to the right, gesturing to where the forest was bare and followed down a hill to a field of tall grain-looking plants.

Yeosang nodded and they silently stood to make their way down the little hill.

They sat comfortably and looked at each other for a moment. This wasn’t the first time they’d sat together. It felt like so long ago to think of that day, despite it being less than two weeks.

_Yeosang rose with the sun like any other day, reluctant and tired. He changed into a fresh pair of sweats, opened the door to go to breakfast. Time moved slow, like usual._

_He hadn’t made it too far when he felt the feeling of being watched. He shook it off like usual, continued on his way. That was, until someone tapped his shoulder from behind and he jumped ten feet in the air._

_“Ah, sorry,” a bowl-cutted boy smiled sheepishly, putting his hand down._

_Yeosang blinked. Once, twice, three times._

_“I’m waiting for my friend. Want to join me?”_

_Yeosang shrugged in agreement._

_They sat across from each other, a good 6 feet between them._

_The younger was the one to break the silence. “I'm jongho”_

_Yeosang looked up. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out._

_Jongho didn't say anything, just looked quietly at the pretty boy._

_He cleared his throat. “Yeosang.”_

_He had a quiet, deep voice._

_Jongho smiled. “Cool.”_

_Jonghos energy was calm and warm. Yeosang felt weirdly more at ease around him._

_They sat, breathing the same air, waiting._

_Jongho didn't look worried, so yeosang decided not to worry either._

_After a while, Jongho looked over to see yeosang staring off into space, lost in hazy thoughts, and he felt a warm feeling in his chest at yeosang resting in the sun._

_Yeosang’s stomach growled. “ah,” he said, looking down in surprise. “I’m late to breakfast.”_

_“ok,” Jongho smiled easily. “I have to wait for my friend.”_

_Yeosang nodded and got up to go to breakfast._

The moon had moved almost a quarter across the sky.

“I better get to bed,” Jongho said quietly. He got up, brushing off the back of his pants. “Goodnight,”

“goodnight.” Yeosang stayed to watch the moon move another quarter, then decided it might be best to try and sleep. He went up the hill and untied his boots, setting them next to his blanket. Sighing quietly, he laid down and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading :D


	13. 3rd Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a discovery that the world might be ending.

The earth was flooding. It was Wooyoung who figured it out. He’d read all sorts of shit. So when the river flooded and they got soaked, he brought it up as a text to life connection.

“It wasn’t till they reached the beach they realized the water was way further up shore than it should be…covering the low-built houses.”

“I feel like going to a beach,” Hongjoong said, wringing out his shirt.

“How did it end?” San interrupted. “The story- how’d it end?”

Wooyoung swallowed. “They waited as they drowned to death.”

“That’s depressing,” Yunho commented, dumping their wet cereal into another bag. The boxes were ruined. “it’d really freakin’ suck to be them,” Yunho said. He paused suddenly.

Wooyoung nodded. “There were clues before. It was too late by the time they figured out to get a ship or something.”

“What were the clues?” Hongjoong asked, eyes serious.

There was a weird feeling encasing the group.

“There was a minor flood that happened in a rare area to flood in. It hadn’t rained for weeks, and there were no animals. There was some other stuff, but I forgot, but-” Wooyoung stiffened. “Wait.” He stood up. “It hasn’t rained for a long fucking time. No animals either. They’ve been gone for god knows how long. And the river…” He looked up at the group. It might just be a coincidence. “I’m not the only one, right?” He turned to Mingi. “What do you think?”

Mingi was quiet. “I think you’re on the right track,” he said. “I heard the leader that night. He left me unconscious, but I woke up and I heard him. He was talking about all the dead people being left at the bottom of the ocean. He said we’ll all end up there soon.”

The group sat in a solemn silence.

“We’re gonna get a boat.”

Everyone turned to Jongho.

“Alright. How?” Hongjoong asked, rubbing his hands together.

“I’ll figure it out,” he said, jumping down from the truck bed where he’d been hanging the wet blankets.

San’s eyes flickered to Wooyoung.

“What?”

San smiled grimly. “I might know where we can get a boat.”

San knew the basic route the boat took to get food and supplies. He said it was around back by the mountain in a near abandoned town.

Jongho decided they’d wait for them there. It was the best plan they had.

Everyone got in the truck, and they set off. Yeosang sat in the passenger’s seat and gave educated guesses on how to get back to the mountain. No one was thrilled to be going back.

“Are you ok?” Wooyoung asked San.

San looked up at Wooyoung from where he’d been staring holes into the ground. “Not really.” He admitted quietly. “Even if this works…” he sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’m gonna see them again.”

Wooyoung nodded. “I’ll protect you,” he said seriously.

San gave one of his tight little smiles, hiding it behind his hand. “ok.”

Wooyoung smiled back brightly. “It’s all gonna be fine, right hyung?” he asked Seonghwa.

Seonghwa turned back to look at them. “Of cour-“ He cut himself off, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Hyung?”

Seonghwa swallowed, seeming to be fighting himself before giving them a small smile. “it is. And if it isn’t,” he paused before starting again. “If it isn’t, I wouldn’t trade these past couple weeks for the world.”

“Aw, Seonghwa. That’s adorable,” Hongjoong said, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “I feel the same way. We should have one more meditation night before everything. You know? Take a little break on the road. Family bonding time.”

“You want to?” Seonghwa asked, unsure.

“Of course,” Hongjoong smiled warmly at him. “Oi, Jongho! Pull over. We’re gonna have one more good night, whether we drown to death or not.”


	14. Yeosang's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a meditation circle and yeo does some reflecting. it's a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i've just edited up to chapter 6 again. I'll try to edit the newer shit tomorrow, cuz i haven't even been editing at all to be entirely honest. I like to think that with each obsessive edit i do, the story gets a little smoother :)
> 
> the end is kinda near. I deffo am gonna play around with the story a little more, but mostly just re editing this, maybe adding little scenes to help the story flow. but it's almost over, I'm kind of relieved because I wanna get to editing :D

Everyone was sat in a circle.

“Breathe in, and breathe out,” Seonghwa said over the breeze. “I thought that it might be easier to embrace the moment if we did a calm activity, focusing on that. How does everyone feel about singing?”

Everybody got pretty excited that we were gonna be having a karaoke night. This probably wasn’t going to be calm at all, but it was the thought that counts.

“So maybe we can do kind of a healing song, to get in that meditative energy. Does everyone know _Let it Go_?”

There were various voices of agreement, so Seonghwa took that as the go ahead to begin. “Alright. You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to. Just listen, yeah?”

“taking your time with the healing thing

Getting distressed over the little things

Let it all go, let it all go

Because as long as you’re here

no one will ever know

If you cry

Take your time with this healing thing

Sometimes the only thing you can do

is just survive, so just survive

because as long as we’re here

I’m feeling pretty safe

to cry…

My eyes burned as the corny song hit me right in the heart.

Yunho was openly crying. Everybody knew by now that no one gave a shit if you cried. All sorts of shame and pride went down the toilet a while ago, I think. Maybe the first time I had an episode. It was kind of the ‘ok’ to just…feel.

Easier said than done, but my head had been healing lately. I don’t know why the fuck it was, but it was. Just out of the blue, it felt like.

“hey,”

I looked over and saw Jongho sitting next to me. He was smiling softly and friendly.

“Hey.”

“how are you?” he asked, asking genuinely. If he didn’t want to hear about it, he wouldn’t ask.

“I’m… good. today’s a good day.”

Tomorrow, maybe even an hour into the future, everything might go back to sucking.

I let it go.

Gave into my instinct to cry.

I hadn’t felt more grounded in years.


	15. 3rd Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's basically a bunch of social commentary that came instead of a plot. they get the boat tho :)

After the meditation circle, they slept restlessly until the next day had begun. They drove back to the mountain, where they stopped for a moment, and everyone watched the still being.

“I’m so glad we’re not there anymore,” Mingi said with a scent of melancholy. “I wish everyone could be free.”

Hongjoong slung an arm around Mingi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, buddy. We’re not free in the first place.”

“What do you mean?” Mingi asked curiously.

“We’re slaves to ourselves. It’s like. The human condition,” Hongjoong wrinkled his nose. “Or something like that. We’re doomed to question every natural response. We’re one step closer, but it’s a long way to be free. I think I’d settle for happiness.”

Mingi nodded, accepting the answer. “I never thought this far, to be honest. It seems like maybe you’re right.”

“We’re not so big to be needing to answer the big questions. It doesn’t fuckin’ matter. But we’re gonna always wonder anyway. It’s why we were the dominant species, I think. It was never enough to be just another predator. We have that urge to just…make it better. I figure that’s how we’re so successful” Hongjoong hummed. “But then we have to deal with the constant emptiness that comes in between our accomplishments.” He turned to Mingi. “Still haven’t figured that one out yet,” he said, eyes twinkling.

“I think I understand,” Mingi agreed.

“You’re one of the worst cases I’ve ever seen, kid.” Hoongjoong patted his shoulder before withdrawing his arm. “Jongho. Are we done here?” He called up.

Jongho gave him the okay sign and started the car again.

Once they reached the town, San directed them to the place he used to sleep when they’d stop here.

No one was expecting them to be right there in the building, but they were lucky.

“Alright,” Jongho whispered in the alley in between their hideout and the building next door. “I say, we steal the ship while they’re in there.”

“what about them?” San asked.

Wooyoung looked at him, bewildered. “You’re worried about them? After what they did to you?”

San shrugged, shrinking into himself.

Wooyoung bit his lip. “Alright. Alright. You’re just paying them back then. Look at it like that.”

“Wooyoung, they’re gonna drown without that boat.”

“Let go of your sympathy. There’s no room for it here,” Jongho said, not unkindly. “They’re playing the game just how we are. They signed up for this the moment they decided another human life wasn’t worth protecting.”

San nodded his head defeatedly, looking down.

They didn’t have time to convince San of his self-worth and how his old group was on the same level as them. How there was no way to _have_ a high ground to take. It was down to survival. Sometimes, there wasn’t a choice to be morally correct.

So, they stole the boat.


	16. Mingi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We end the story from Mingi's POV :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I was stressing about finishing this and pumping out chapters, but the past two have felt really really good to write. I hope you enjoyed the story :) Tysm for reading.

We got the boat. We’re going to survive the flood.

What a strange few weeks these have been. I don’t know what is to come. I’ve found myself very unsure of the future recently. All that I know is that I have my brothers with me, and that’s all that’s really mattered since we got in that truck.

“Mingi. Dude. You’re totally spacing out,” Wooyoung is saying, waving his hand in front of my face.

“Sorry,” I say sheepishly.

He doesn’t mind. “I was just saying I was reading this book where there’s a group of friends-“

Yeosang groans. “You’re starting from the beginning again?”

Wooyoung ignores him. “-friends that get sent into the future. Like, fifty years. So they like, meet their older versions of themselves and get to talk to themselves and shit. And they were all still friends even when they were old, which I thought was kind of sweet.”

“Can you just get to the part where they say the wise thing?” Yunho interrupts impatiently.

“Fine! So they refuse to tell the kids what happened specifically in their lives so they could be surprised, but they tell them there is something cool to come. Here, I’ll read it. ‘Graces old version took Grace’s hands into hers and told her, “It’s okay to be weak. If you have no one to be strong for you, you must hold yourself for now, but time will pass. There is something brilliantly simple that will happen. Maybe a few somethings. Let yourself wait for them. I promise, they will come. Let yourself rest. The world will still turn if you take a break. Trust your heart. Your heart holds the path you treasure the most. Go now, and live.’ And that’s the end.”

“Oh my god, look. That was so boring that Mingi fucking died.”

I open my eyes. “Yeosang, I was just listening man.” I turn to address Wooyoung. “That was great. I’ll think about those stuff. Did you like the book?”

Wooyoung nods. “It was okay. I had a hard time doing old lady Grace’s voice though. San kept laughing.”

“I liked the part about being weak,” Yeosang says suddenly. “The story sounds boring, but I guess it’s fine if you liked it.”

Wooyoung smiles. “That reminds me of this other book I was reading-”

“Oh god no! Not again!”

Yeah. The future might be hard, but the moment’s what’s important. And in this moment, I really can’t complain.

The end


End file.
